


永夜

by koiok



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>丧尸背景架空</p>
            </blockquote>





	永夜

晋江论坛→网友交流区→同人文库  
主题：[三国架空][亮云/策瑜]永夜 [117,4830]  
掌上晋江——博朗电子书  
架空、洒狗血慎入- - 

 

 

一 

 

几乎就在诸葛亮把手放在方向盘上的同时，赵云睡着了，半个脸都裹在毯子里面，只剩下鼻子露在外面，轮廓在黯淡的月光中显得分外的温和，像是某种毛茸茸的动物，连呼吸都平缓得让人舒心。诸葛亮甚至有些想冒险开一下车灯，好看看他难得安静的样子。但是他终究没有这个胆量。   
因为没有开暖气，车厢里面的空气是冰冷的。诸葛亮起初并没有觉得现在这个时节过来是个错误，因为夏天明显要更加难熬，何况那时他们有八个人，两辆车。但当队伍的规模变成两个人一辆车的时候，这种寒冷就变得让人无法忽视。   
诸葛亮开车的技术并不好，更何况是在一片黑暗中。幸好路面还算平整，一路上并没有太大颠簸。在这种地方开夜车并没有难度，只要你能熬得住疲惫。诸葛亮无聊地盯着导航仪，再次计算起他们还剩下多少路程。   
他记得黄昏的时候他们已经能远远地看见那座白色的大桥。   
这个时候最不能掉以轻心。诸葛亮深知这一点。但他仍然忍不住分了下神，转头看着身旁熟睡的赵云和他窗外的漫天星斗。这里没有灯火，每一颗星星都明亮而清晰，几乎垂到了地平线上。明天会是个好天气。尽管这对他们来说称不上是什么好消息。   
砰。   
车身猛烈地震动了一下。诸葛亮条件反射地踩下了刹车。一旁的赵云已经睁开了眼睛。   
“怎么了？”他问。   
“好像撞到了一个……东西。”诸葛亮紧张地说。   
赵云揉了揉眼睛，摸出手电筒和枪，“我下去看看。”他又塞了一把枪到诸葛亮手里。“万一有情况你直接开车走。”   
枪很沉。虽然之前有受过突击训练，但是诸葛亮永远拿不顺手。他看到车前亮起一小片光芒。然后是一声枪响。   
随即灯光熄灭，赵云已经拉开了车门。   
“撞得挺准，不过还是得安全起见。”他语气轻松，手却一直放在枪上。“还是换我来开吧。”   
“你不再睡会？”   
赵云摇了摇头。诸葛亮只好爬到副驾驶的位子上坐好。   
“系好安全带。”赵云提醒他的时候已经一脚将油门踩到底。车前盖上又响起“嘭”的一声，诸葛亮不愿意去想那是什么。“接下来车子大概会震的很厉害，您小心点。”诸葛亮并没有从他的声音里听到恐惧。”   
赵云摇下车窗，车疾驰时呼呼的风声里混杂着一阵阵低哑的，熟悉的嚎叫声，从四面八方涌来。这样的声音诸葛亮已经听了十天，依然无法抑制脊背上涌出的寒意。赵云握枪和握方向盘一样都很稳。一闪而过的火光中他的侧脸熠熠生辉，仿佛钢铁熔铸而成，早已没有了刚刚睡着时温顺的样子。   
枪声一发接一发地响起。每一发都伴随着一声刺耳的惨叫。在这种视线条件下你只能随便开几枪，可能可以击中丧尸们的手或者脚或者躯干，它们一样会发出惨叫。但是这都没有用。只有打碎它们的脑袋才能让它们彻底停下来。诸葛亮清楚这一点，赵云也是。开枪只是为了让它们不至于近到可以砸碎车窗。虽然子弹非常宝贵。   
“子龙，这边也有。”诸葛亮提醒他。   
下一刻一只温热的手摁着他的脖颈强迫他弯下腰去。接着车窗降下，贴着他头顶响起了一连串的枪声，震得他耳朵嗡嗡地痛。冰冷而腥臭的味道冲散了车子里面原本好不容易酝酿起的那一点暖意。诸葛亮想，赵云大概已经忘记了他手上也有枪。   
还是应该我来开车的。诸葛亮最后被颠簸得一头撞上车挡板的时候心想。   
几分钟后他们冲出了包围。但是赵云不敢减速。丧尸们虽然移动得非常缓慢，但它们不会停下来。除非回到桥那头，否则永远无法摆脱它们。之前的几天他们就吃过这样的苦头，损失惨重。当时队伍里有两个人没有当场死亡，但是被咬伤。他们自愿留在了另一辆车里。从那时起，这里就只剩下赵云和诸葛亮两个人了。   
诸葛亮重新坐起来。“子龙，刚刚你是在拿我当人肉枪架子啊。”   
赵云略带歉意地朝他笑了一下，说了声对不起。这一笑，诸葛亮才注意到他的脸庞笼着斑驳的阴影——他们正行驶在一片稀疏的树林子里。   
“还是我来开吧。”诸葛亮握住赵云放在方向盘上的手。   
“这里我熟。”赵云说。“我小时候住在这附近我记得这片林子。它长高了不少。”   
赵云见诸葛亮没有出声，继续说：“让我开这段吧，我就想再看看。保证不开车灯。”   
诸葛亮小声叹了口气，把手放开。 

 

二 

正如诸葛亮所料，第二天阳光一直持续到下午都格外刺眼。四周空旷平静景色单调如一，赵云在连续驾驶了五个小时后终于打了一个呵欠。   
诸葛亮还没张嘴赵云已经摇了摇头，“之前我们说好了四点以后再换班的。”   
“疲劳驾驶，你不怕，我怕啊。”诸葛亮从口袋里摸出一包皱巴巴的烟，“至少停一下。下去抽根烟。”   
赵云迟疑了一下，终于踩下刹车。吉普车缓缓停在道路的正中央。   
“你留在车上。坐到驾驶座来。”赵云确定视线范围内没有任何危险以后说。   
“还是跟你一起下去。车里闷太久了。”   
赵云没有再说什么，他拉开车门。阳光下诸葛亮看见他冻的发红的鼻尖。身后是碧空万里。几乎让人忘记他们身处何处。 

赵云并不喜欢抽烟。诸葛亮在印象中只见过他抽几回，纯粹只是熬不住了要提提神。他点燃烟之后就想走到车的另一边，尽量离诸葛亮远一点，免得让他吸二手烟。但诸葛亮拉住了他。“你有枪。我不能离你太远。”   
于是赵云一手捏着烟，一手握着枪，像是无法忍受烟的苦味一样，很长时间才深深地吸一口。诸葛亮和他并肩靠着吉普车。或许是觉得说什么都是多余而奢侈的，两个人都没有说话，但感觉像是度假时在沙滩上晒太阳一样惬意。周边散布着一些灰色的房屋，淹没在疯长的野草中。最靠路边的地方还有一间便利店，它鲜艳明快的红绿招牌在这样一个艳阳天里面显得分外精神抖擞。   
赵云注意到了它。近看他才发现便利店的玻璃已经全部砸碎了，碎片上还沾着褐色的血迹。店很小，从外面就可以一览无遗。   
“子龙，别进去。”诸葛亮在后面提醒他，声音里有点紧张。   
赵云仍然站在便利店的门口没动。   
“这里面有水。”他指着里面的一排冷饮柜。里面几乎是满的。由于失去另外一辆吉普车，他们断水已经一天了。   
“没必要，今晚我们应该就能到了。”   
“这店里藏不了什么。而且我怕路况一旦有问题，拖延了时间，接下来我们就没有补给的机会了。”   
赵云掐灭手里的烟头，一手挡在诸葛亮身前，另一只手推开便利店的门。 

收银台旁边的熟食锅早已干涸，不再散发出腐烂的气味。除此之外四处都是灰尘，像一层厚厚的毯子盖在货架以及地板上。一股让人不愉快的味道在空气里弥漫。虽然这么多天以后他们的鼻子都已经不太分辨得出来。   
赵云径直推开冷饮柜门，谨慎地跳开所有花花绿绿的饮料，把矿泉水一瓶一瓶地挑了出来。   
“好不容易抢劫便利店一回，不拿可乐和啤酒？”诸葛亮笑着从他手里接过那堆矿泉水。   
“这个比较安全。”   
其实没有一样是安全的。诸葛亮心里很清楚。这些水也仅仅是以防不时之需。只是赵云这种过分认真的态度却让诸葛亮觉得十分有趣。但赵云却被诸葛亮这慈祥而又莫测的眼神看得有些心里发毛。   
“怎么了，军师？”   
军师是他们队伍里给诸葛亮起的绰号。诸葛亮第一次听到有人这么叫他的时候还颇为高兴。但是现在队伍里只剩下两个人的时候，这个称呼就有点讽刺起来。赵云并没有他这么多心思。对他来说，这只是习惯。   
诸葛亮仍然笑而不语。   
赵云不知道他葫芦里卖的是什么药，只得糊里糊涂地抱起剩下的矿泉水，往门外走去。刚走到车前，他就听见背后草丛中传来几声含混的咆哮声。然后露出一对腐烂的爪子和半条红褐色的舌头。 

赵云未来得及拔枪，一条丧尸犬已经扑了上来。他一拳将它砸开，抽出枪来连开三下，直到它的脑袋完全被打烂。继而他瞄准第二条丧尸犬。但它躲过了他的第一枪，向旁一跃，从破碎的玻璃窗跳进了便利店。   
赵云扔掉枪追了上去。在离诸葛亮只有半米的地方他终于成功地钳住狗的两条后腿，再扑上去，用膝盖狠狠压住狗的身子，他拔出身上的军刀，对着脖子刺进去，用力将把狗的脑袋整个割了下来。   
他拔出刀来。刀刃被染成了棕褐色。但是并没有更多的血液飞溅出来。这时他背上已经有了一层冷汗。   
诸葛亮举着矿泉水瓶子站在一边。刚刚他就是用这个狠狠地给了丧尸犬一下。   
赵云看着他这副模样，突然觉得有点滑稽。他努力忍着不让自己笑出声来，冲他比了个大拇指：“军师，武艺高强啊。”   
“彼此彼此。”诸葛亮十分心安理得地说。   
赵云没再和他继续开玩笑。他走出去，蹲下来把刀在沙地上蹭了几下。又将刚刚扔下的矿泉水和枪都一一捡起来抱回车上，然后坐进了驾驶座。诸葛亮觉得他连做这种事情的时候也带着点认真而天真的味道。他因此停下了两三秒没有动。接着才狠狠拍了一下自己的脑袋，站起来匆匆跑回车里。   
“这么一闹倒好，精神多了。”赵云干劲十足地发动车子，刚刚的倦意几乎一扫而光。   
诸葛亮的目光却落到了他的手上。   
“子龙。”他的声音微微有些颤抖。   
赵云低下头，看到自己的手背上有一道细细的，新鲜的伤口。 

他像被冻住了似的，停下了一切动作，直到橘色的阳光慢慢地，慢慢地将他重新融化。他垂下头，思考了一下，然后说：“沿着这里一直走下去，现在还有剩下几个小时的路程。您自己应该也能开到。”   
诸葛亮问：“那你呢？”   
“我留下来。”   
诸葛亮盯着他那大义凛然，仿佛随时准备英勇就义的表情看了很久，心里觉又是好笑又是难过。   
“想什么呢。”他抓起他的手来，“这不是咬伤。大概只是被爪子划了那么一下。而且这么浅的伤口，感染概率非常小。”   
赵云没有动，脸上的表情也没有变。“我们现在不能冒险。”   
“子龙，没有你我走不到这里，也走不到桥那边。你现在要是下车，我们就失败了。他们也白死了。”诸葛爬到后座翻自己的包，拿出一瓶消毒水。   
赵云感到自己手背上一阵凉意，然后是一点麻痒的感觉和轻微的刺痛。诸葛亮用棉签小心地沿着伤口擦拭着。他的动作娴熟而又灵活，和刚刚那个笨拙地举着矿泉水瓶子的形象简直判若两人。   
赵云安静地看他给自己处理完。最后说：“从现在开始，你要随时拿着枪。”   
“算了吧。有枪我也打不过你。子龙，你不会有事的。”

 

三 

孙权抬头看了一眼挂钟，咬了一口热气腾腾的煎饼，含糊不清地说：“他们也太慢了。按理来说一个小时以前就该到了。”   
“小心点吃，别漏。”周瑜再次点燃一根烟，“从小吃相就差，一会把嘴擦干净点，要不你们所的面子都要给你丢完了。话说你这煎饼哪弄来的？我怎么不记得这附近有。”   
“公瑾哥你成天就知道吃食堂，附近都开两个煎饼摊一个麻辣烫了。我哥要是看到了一定会相当欣慰。要来点不?”孙权讨好地将半个煎饼递过去。   
周瑜嫌弃地推了回去。“谁要吃你啃剩下的。”   
周瑜的办公室干净得有些吓人，让孙权联想起了他那的无菌实验室。房间里面没有什么多余的东西，巨大的桌面上只摆了一个笔筒。唯一和这间办公室有些格格不入的东西是靠在墙边的一张深蓝色的折叠床。孙权对它并不陌生，知道它在周瑜拥有这间办公室之前就在那。只是没想到周瑜还留着它。在他印象中，周瑜并没有午睡的习惯。   
周瑜注意到他的视线。“那床本来就是你们家的。你要想要就拿回去吧。”   
孙权刚把最后一口煎饼塞进嘴里，听他这么一说，连忙摆手说不要。周瑜从桌子底下的抽屉里拎出一个纸筒来放在他跟前。   
“屋子经你一收拾就整齐多了。以前我来的时候，纸筒子扔在那。”孙权边擦嘴边指着书架顶说。   
“你还要吃什么不？我叫子明去给你买。”   
“不用了。”孙权瘦了不少，一笑起来脸上的酒窝都拉成了一条狭长的线。周瑜觉得他只有在这个时候，才会变得有点像孙策。   
“你那边进展怎么样。”周瑜问。   
“不怎么样。虽然上一次失败之后我们已经全面调整了治疗方案，但还是不行。目前最好的结果是让感染者彻底失去行动能力。不过这其实和杀了它们也没有任何区别。”孙权从来不用丧尸这个词。他习惯叫它们感染者。虽然肯这么叫的人越来越少。但在这件事情上面他很坚持。   
“我怎么听说你们所已经打算把重心全面转移向疫苗研究的方向了。”   
“他们转移他们的，我研究我的，不冲突啊。”孙权满不在乎地说，“你怎么样？”   
“只要上面有命令，随时都可以开赴对岸。”   
“那我还得加快进度，免得你赶在我前面了。”   
“什么赶不赶的。你是为了救他。而我只能杀了他。”周瑜苦笑，“我们从来都不在一条路子上。”他看到孙权气鼓鼓地瞪他，只好又补上一句：“放心吧，仲谋。只要你能研究出有效的治疗方案来，我立刻就过桥去，把他绑到你跟前。”   
周瑜说完就咳嗽了起来。身体剧烈的抖动让他夹在指尖的烟弹落了一桌烟灰。孙权脸色有些缓和，“我看明年你就得因为体检不合格被人从这个位子上撵下去。”他抱怨着去关窗户。刚走到窗边，就听见远方隐隐约约传来丧尸们的嚎叫，异常刺耳。   
“你值夜班的时候，就听着这个当背景音乐？”   
周瑜点点头。“它们不需要休息，常常一夜都不会停。”他顿了一顿，“不过没什么，关上窗会好很多。你哥以前也守在这，整晚整晚都熬过来了。”   
“你和哥不一样。你现在向上头打个报告，他们肯定很乐意把你调到更有用的地方去。”   
“活要见人，死要见尸。”周瑜将烟头摁死在烟灰缸里。“如果他回来，这里是最早能见到他的地方。无论他以什么样的方式回来。”   
孙权还想反驳。门外传来了敲门声。一个年轻军人推门进来。   
“头儿，他们快到了。”   
“让他们进了最外层防线之后停下来，接受全面检查。”   
“我记得以前我们只有一道防线。虽然看上去很牢固。”孙权说。   
“所以那时丧尸可以入侵到这边。但即使现在，也并不安全。”周瑜站起身，拍了拍孙权的肩膀，“你要接的人来了。今晚风大，带上你的大衣。” 

周瑜和孙权走出办公楼，晚风是冰冷的，吹得人从耳朵到眼眶都疼。孙权几乎想把头缩在大衣里面。周瑜看他瑟瑟发抖的样子，用力地拍了一下他的脊梁：“站直点。你就是在研究所里面呆太久了，缺乏锻炼。”   
“公瑾哥，下手太狠了啊。小心我一口凌霄血喷死你！”孙权还没来得及做出一个吐血的表情，就被周瑜扔过来的一双手套砸中了脸。   
周瑜用他的身份卡连续通过了好几层厚重的铁门，接着是一段狭长的水泥地，两遍的围墙上布满了铁丝网和岗哨，孙权不知道黑暗中还有多少探头和狙击枪口，可能还有火焰发射器什么的。因为看不见，所以愈发的恐怖。   
最后他们从一道军绿色的大门出来。周瑜说：“不能再往前了。”   
“我们已经在桥上了？”孙权问。   
“不，这只是桥头。再往前走太危险。”   
不远处传来金属机关转动时咔咔地声响。孙权猜测那是他们又打开了一道大门。然后一点灯光由远及近，向他们驶来，是一辆吉普车。开近一点孙权就可以看到它的保险杠已经撞坏，一边的后视镜也消失了。   
周瑜命令他们在十米之外停下并下车。从车上人下车灵活的动作来看，他们并没有受伤的迹象。   
“你们手电筒太刺眼了。关掉一个。”等走近了一点以后，诸葛亮抱怨说。   
孙权看他脸色就知道他过去这十几天一定吃了不少苦头。而另外那个人孙权没有见过。但孙权注意到他的手背。   
周瑜也注意到了。“他怎么回事？”   
“白天受了一点小伤。”   
“有危险吗？”周瑜把枪举起来，诸葛亮按住了他。   
“天亮以前应该都是安全的。在那之前尽快将他转进隔离病房观察。最好现在就办。”   
周瑜仔细打量了一下赵云，才点点头，“我亲自送他去。这边仲谋是来接你的。在站里检查没有问题之后你跟他走。”   
但诸葛亮没有急着跟孙权走。“对了，公瑾。”他凑到周瑜耳边。尽管他压低了声音，孙权还是听到了他说什么。   
他说：“我在那边没有见到他。”   
周瑜脸上倏忽闪过一丝微妙的神情。孙权没有看清。他只听见周瑜说了声谢谢。   
等孙权和诸葛亮的身影都消失在门的那一边后，周瑜用对讲机叫人直接把车开到这里。他转过来看着赵云。“你好像一点也不怕。”   
“军师说这样的伤口，感染几率很小。”赵云冷静地说。   
“怎么伤的？”   
“没当心，被一只狗划了一下。”   
“说真的，你能让那个手无缚鸡之力的家伙完好地回来，已经个奇迹了。”   
“军师不是手无缚鸡之力。”赵云认真地举了个例子，“比如说……他用矿泉水瓶砸飞过丧尸犬。”   
他想了想，又说：   
“也没有奇迹。因为其他人都不在了。”

 

四 

孙策眼睛底下有一圈青色，像是很多天没睡的样子。周瑜打量着他，手指轻轻压在他的眼眶上，好像这样能让那些青色消失掉一样。   
“怎么一脸残花败柳的。多少天没睡？”   
“还不是因为你占了我的床。”孙策握住他的手。   
“你这床一点也不舒服。”周瑜抱怨道。   
孙策没有理他。他将周瑜抱在怀里，用鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，像是捕捉一些微妙的气息。周瑜觉得有些痒。他挣扎着用一只手摁着孙策的后颈让他低下头来。两人嘴唇碰触的时候他听到孙策低低地笑了。一边笑，一边扯开他的衬衣领口。   
孙策干裂的嘴唇贴上他的脖子。周瑜闭上眼睛，连指尖都在战栗。然后他觉得几乎无法忍受的疼痛。他张开嘴想要阻止孙策，只有空气呼呼地灌进来，再从被撕开的喉管里吹出去。温暖的鲜血喷涌出来，溅在孙策的脸和牙齿上，流过周瑜敞开的胸膛，他的身体随着挣扎的动作从床上滑落到地上，而头却在碰上地板之前压住了孙策的手。枕头底下的枪也砸在他的脸旁边。但他已经没有力气去上膛。   
孙策始终还在笑着，用沾着血腥的手握住了那把枪。他将枪顶在周瑜的额头上，一滴血滴在周瑜的脸上，顺着他的脸庞滑落下来。   
枪声响。   
周瑜猛地睁开眼，从那张深蓝色的折叠床上醒来，头疼欲裂。他摸出枕边的手机看了眼，刚刚四点。但他知道自己已无法再继续睡下去。 

因为并没有到换岗的时间，在听到有人的上楼时吕蒙吃了一惊。周瑜披着件军大衣走上来，对他摆摆手说：“别紧张，子明。”   
“您怎么这么早就起来了？”吕蒙有些担心地问。   
“睡不着。”   
“您感冒好像一直没好，要不要去看看医生？”   
“去过了，正吃着药。不过好像不太管用。”周瑜走到围栏边，“今晚好像特别吵。怎么回事？”   
“大概都是追踪昨天他们的车的。三个钟头，门口就来了六个。”   
“听这动静，大概又来了几个。枪给我。”周瑜从吕蒙手里接过枪。透过夜视瞄准镜他果然看到有三只丧尸拖着步子走到了门跟前。隐约有撞击声不断传来。然后周瑜的枪响了三声。停了一秒之后，又是一声。   
“这下安静了。”他嘀咕着，把枪还给吕蒙，手指比枪管更冷。   
“子明，你来这里多久了？”   
“一年了。队长。您忘了，我是和您同批调过来的。”   
周瑜露出了有点迷茫的表情。吕蒙想他多半还没有睡好。他还没有开口劝周瑜回去再睡会，周瑜已经提出了下一个问题。   
“子明，实话说，调到这里后你害怕过吗？”   
“一开始怕。但现在习惯了。再说它们也没什么。会动的死人说到底还是死人。”吕蒙毫不犹豫地回答。   
“能这么想挺好。”周瑜拍了拍他肩膀。“之前就曾经有人因为心理问题调离这里。尤其是那些从对岸撤离回来的人——他们之中大多都有认识的人成为了，那个，受害者。”   
吕蒙静静听他说下去。周瑜也停了很长一段时间，像是在寻找最恰当的措辞。   
“近距离接触过丧尸的人将永远不会忘掉这样的画面：它们不分日夜地发出哀嚎，无论撕碎多少活物也不会感到饱足，而且直到彻底烂干净之前，它们会一直这样下去。这才是最可怕的部分。无论是对我们，还是对死者。”   
周瑜盯着自己交握的手指，吕蒙觉得他的眼睛瞬间好像变成很朦胧的灰色，像一阵一吹就散的烟雾一样不可捉摸。他从来没有见过这样的周瑜。不知道为什么，他觉得自己不应该去听这样的周瑜说的每一个字。因为这本来就不是他可以踏进的领域。但他还是沉默着，继续听了下去。   
“我认识一个人，他的父亲在撤离的时候受了重伤，在最后一刻把自己的枪给了他。”周瑜顿了顿，“要以人类的身份死去。他父亲这么说。”   
吕蒙想了想，“您说的是孙队长。”   
周瑜过了很长时间，才点了点头。“孙策开枪的时候我也在那里。”   
“但是后来他出事的时候，我不在那里。” 

之后周瑜再也没有说话。吕蒙望着他苍白的侧脸笼罩在凌晨淡蓝色的光线中，如同一尊即将融化的冰雕。

 

五 

在这样一个异常干净明亮的环境里，庞统和他的书桌是一个例外。他把眼镜摘了下来，用白大褂擦了擦，重新戴回去，又在凌乱的工作台上翻了半天，终于抽出几张皱巴巴的纸，甩到诸葛亮鼻子底下。“体检报告在这，你自己看吧。”   
“果然是阴性。”诸葛亮舒了口气，“可我怎么听说他发烧了？”   
“是发烧了。”庞统承认，“不过他挺精神的。”   
“你怎么看？”   
“你往后翻，上面都写着呢。傻瓜都看的出来，这就是感冒。都三天了，潜伏期不可能那么长。不过为了保险，还得再让他多呆几天。”庞统斜眼盯着诸葛亮，“他看上去比你能扛多了，怎么人家都病了，你还这么活蹦乱跳的。”   
“我命带贵星，能逢凶化吉。”诸葛亮厚着脸皮说。   
“别现了，快去看望一下人家——感冒也一样会死人的。人是你们借来的，死了就没法还了。”   
诸葛亮捏了捏拳头——庞统是少有的他都可以一拳放倒的人。 

赵云趴在桌子前写东西，手边堆了厚厚一叠稿纸，样子认真得像一个写作业的小学生。隔着玻璃依稀只能看到一些字迹，字写的很大，也很端正。诸葛亮看了很久，才敲了一下玻璃。赵云转过头来，脸上先是一惊，然后露出了一个很大的笑容。   
“写什么呢？”诸葛亮问。   
“队长说这几天闲着，正好把报告给写了。”   
诸葛亮上上下下地打量着赵云。“你在这吃得一定很糟。”   
“别的都还好，就是没有肉。”赵云诚恳地说。他的声音透过玻璃那头的麦克风传过来，显得和他平时说话的声音有写不一样。诸葛亮不知道自己的声音是不是也是这样。“对了，医生有没有告诉您我没有感染的事。”   
“他说你感冒了。还烧着呢？”   
赵云手摸了一下自己的额头，“已经不烧了。”   
“你这样哪里摸得出来。”诸葛亮把手放在玻璃上，“脑门子，过来。”   
“军师，这样，不好吧。”赵云抗议了一句。   
诸葛亮看着他，没有说话。   
十秒后他听话地把额头贴在了玻璃上。玻璃上慢慢聚集起了一小层白雾。隔着玻璃诸葛亮能感到他的热度。的确还是在发烧。诸葛亮想到过去这十几天赵云风吹雨淋，一边跟敌人搏斗一边跟睡魔搏斗，还带上自己这个拖后腿的，就算是铁打的也该倒下了。   
“军师，行了吗？”赵云觉得这个姿势实在是太别扭了。   
“再等一下，这玻璃太厚，导热性不好。”   
“……军师，你一定是在耍我。”   
赵云坐回了座位上。   
“你也骗我了。”诸葛亮正色道，“头都烫成这样，快回床上躺着。”   
“行，写完这一页就去。”赵云整了整稿纸，翻开新的一页。   
“医生说你还要在这里呆十天左右，别太急。”   
“我写得慢，不快点就写不完了。”赵云有些不好意思地说。“而且这里又没让带电脑进来。”   
“正好，你写完了也给一份我，我附在我的报告后面。我那篇也不好对付。”   
“没问题，军师。”   
“你刚刚不是说这吃得不好？”诸葛亮说，“那等你出来了，带着报告来我家吃火锅——别摇头，就这么定了。” 

回家之后诸葛亮热火朝天地投入到了写报告的战斗中，直接从中午忙到了晚上七八点。门铃响的时候，他正好不容易歇下来清干净了一桌面的外卖盒子，收拾了两大袋垃圾准备扔出去。   
诸葛亮没开门也能猜得到是谁。他从鞋柜里甩了一双棉拖鞋到玄关。   
周瑜盯着那拖鞋前头上憨态可掬的大熊娃娃脸迟疑了一下，还是不情不愿地套了进去。“品味真差。”他说。   
“超市抽奖中的。挺保暖的。”诸葛亮端了一杯热水给他。“有什么想问的赶紧问，赶报告呢，上头催的紧。”   
“我就是想问你，报告打算怎么写？”   
“公瑾，违反纪律了啊。”诸葛亮合上身后的笔记本。   
“少来这套。”周瑜说，“说你的结论。”   
“我还没写完呢。哪来结论。”诸葛亮理所当然地说。   
周瑜把纸杯子捏瘪了，然后手慢慢松开。他深吸一口气，用笃定的，不带感情色彩的语调说：“你想让他们把桥炸掉。”   
诸葛亮没有肯定也没有否认。他说：“公瑾，你知道丧尸的衰败期是几年吗？”   
“不清楚。这你问仲谋会比较清楚。”   
“那你一定还记得第一次丧尸潮是什么时候爆发的吗？”   
“五年前。”周瑜闭上眼睛。   
“我这次去那边，一路上都见到一些停止机能的丧尸的……怎么说，尸体？还有一些行动能力明显下降的。几乎只要轻轻这么一敲，就会散一地的那种。和我们之前预测的差不多。三到五年，已经是它们行动的极限了。其实很短。”   
诸葛亮又说：“我知道你想在想什么。但是现在去和它们硬碰硬没有意义，只会造成病毒的扩散。等，最多只要等五年。”   
周瑜说：“仲谋那边的实验，还没有结束。”   
“的确。但是成功的几率有多大，你应该比我更清楚。”   
周瑜缓缓地摇了摇头。“五年……太久了。我和他都等不了。”   
诸葛亮知道他指的是什么。他手越过桌面，拍了一下他的肩膀。   
“死人不在乎尊严。”   
周瑜没有再说话。然而看着他的脸诸葛亮不禁心想：糟糕的是，活着的人会。   
他叹了口气，转过身去在背后的抽屉里翻出一张残破的地图，摊在桌面上。   
“还是告诉你一个消息吧。我在那边没有见到他，但是中途和你们联络的时候曾经收到过一个无线电波讯号，是在六号的时候。具体位置不清楚，大概在桥西北方向三十公里的地方。只出现过一次。”诸葛亮指着地图上的一个红圈。“我只告诉你这件事。至于会不会有幸存者。那个人是不是你要找的，你自己判断。”

 

六 

外面的天是阴沉沉的，有要下雨的趋势。要是换做是在诸葛亮老家，大概下的就是雪了。诸葛亮关上窗户。但鞭炮声还是接连不断地响着。   
不管战况怎么样，桥怎么样，大年三十一样还是要过。   
他坐在客厅里对着一个电炉和一桌子菜等了半个多小时，终于忍不住拿起电话。这时他才发现赵云并没有留给他电话号码。他甚至连赵云有没有手机都不知道。他打开电视，各个台大概都是全国人民喜迎新年的场景。不知怎么地他就想起江那边，他好奇丧尸们是怎样庆祝新年的。它们会为了庆祝而整晚不停地嚎叫或者撞击墙壁吗？那个场面说不定也很喜庆。如果不是门铃声响了，诸葛亮大概还会一直这样肆无忌惮地脑补下去，直到排出一个丧尸春节联欢晚会的节目表出来。   
赵云一手挎着一个家乐福环保袋站在门外。环保袋还是粉红色的，看上去和他不太协调。   
“对不起，碰上塞车了。”   
“年三十嘛。”诸葛亮照例把上次给周瑜的那个熊娃娃头拖鞋往他跟前一扔。“你这是什么，两大袋子的?”   
赵云将两个袋子放在桌子上，桌子上连锅带菜都震了一震。诸葛亮扒开一个袋子一看，发现是冬瓜豆芽之类的素菜，外加几盒蘸料。赵云忙着把另一个袋子里的东西挪到桌面上。   
诸葛亮看他拿出了一包、两包、三包……一共五包丸子。   
“……子龙。”   
“嗯？”   
“你买了多少丸子？”   
“一共三斤。”他看到诸葛亮脸色不对，“您不喜欢吗？因为过年，去超市的时候已经没有多少鲜肉卖了。”   
“喜欢是喜欢，就是，这也太多了吧……”   
诸葛亮看着自己的桌面，本来他的房间就小，书桌饭桌二合一，按常理来说两个人吃饭也足够了。他担心赵云刚从隔离病房放出来，吃得多，大概准备了三个人分量的菜。而赵云更是一副食堂进货的架势。等全部菜都摆上，桌面已经满满当当的，连碗都放不下了。   
诸葛亮端着碗，瞪眼睛看着桌子，菜，还有红油翻滚的锅。“子龙，这会是一场艰苦卓越的战斗。”   
赵云已经端起手边的一个盘子，豪爽地把整盘午餐肉都倒进了锅里。 

五分钟之后赵云放下筷子，“军师……哪里有水？”   
“要喝什么？”   
“白水就可以了。”   
诸葛亮到厨房给他接了杯白水。赵云一仰脖子喝得干干净净，然后握着空杯子说：“您告诉我在哪里，我自己去接吧。”   
诸葛亮看看空杯子，又看看赵云的脸。他意识到了问题——“子龙，难道你不能吃辣？”   
赵云吸了一下鼻子。“一般的也就算了，这个实在是太辣了。”   
“是我考虑不周。”诸葛亮把碗拿过来，接了一碗白水递给他，“你先拿白水涮涮，再蘸上麻酱，大概会好点。”又倒了杯橙汁，“甜的，解辣。” 

吃完最后一口诸葛亮胃里的食物一路撑到了喉咙。而桌子上还是满的，剩下的菜大概够一个人再吃一个星期。更何况诸葛亮很少自己下厨房。他恨不能就地仰卧，无奈赵云还在一边看着。   
赵云也好不了多少，脸红得厉害，诸葛亮估计他这个晚上吃的辣比他之前吃过的加起来都要多。他一共换了三碗白水，喝完了一整瓶大装的橙汁。   
“军师，我去洗一下碗。”他端起几个盘子，往厨房走去。   
诸葛亮愣了几秒，他觉得赵云的背影简直散发出了万丈圣光。他也象征性地收拾起桌子上的碗筷来，还没捡两个就给赵云按了回去。“我已经吃了白食，再不干点活多不好意思。”   
“我们的人民勤劳勇敢，坚韧不拔，有智慧，有理想，热爱祖国……”诸葛亮窝在沙发里听着电视里的声音，再看着赵云在厨房忙碌的身影，顿时觉得这音画简直神同步了。 

收拾完厨房，赵云从他包里拿出一叠纸放在诸葛亮跟前。“我的报告，录入了一份电子版也已经发到您邮箱了。我怕您打印不方便，又打了一份。”   
诸葛亮拿起来翻了几下，幽幽地叹了口气。   
“怎么了？有什么问题吗？”赵云紧张地问。   
“子龙，你可真是太好了。”诸葛亮感叹。   
“啊？”赵云觉得自己一定是听错了。   
“没什么，晚会快开始了。”   
“等等……”赵云皱起眉头,“有枪声和爆炸声，”   
“是有人在放鞭炮。”   
“不对，是从桥边上传来的。”   
“那是周瑜。”诸葛亮把电视的声音调大，“大过年的也不能放个假。不过他也辛苦不了多久了。”   
“什么意思？”   
“新年来了，万象更新。就是这个意思。”诸葛亮笑了笑，“你休假到什么时候？”   
“初十回去。”   
“那肯定来不及了。”   
“来不及什么？”   
“吃汤圆呗。唉，我起码有五年没有看过春晚了。”诸葛亮看着红彤彤的屏幕说。   
“我倒是每年都看。”   
“好看吗？”   
“大伙儿一块看就好看。”   
“那我们现在只有两个人，不算大伙。”诸葛亮懒洋洋地看着他。   
赵云又一次不知道该如何回答。他总有这样一种感觉，觉得诸葛亮今晚有很多话说一半留一半。而真正要说的，永远都在留下的那一半里。   
“军师，我不明白……”   
“没事，看晚会吧。”诸葛亮把他的头扳向电视机的方向。“第一个小品快上了，你替我好好找找哪里有笑点。”

 

七 

周瑜放下筷子，“你们怎么不吃？”   
一桌子的人仍然摆着那副笑脸。凌统还给周瑜的杯子里续上了酒，说：“队长您不动筷子我们谁敢动啊。”   
周瑜盯着他们每个人看了一会儿，然后用筷子戳破了碗里那个饺子的皮，一股粉色的糖浆冒了出来。   
“子明，你作弊了。”他说。   
吕蒙讪讪地低下头，一边的陆逊抢着替他说：“虽然是他夹给您的，但是记号是我做的，糖是公绩包的。大家就是想让您高兴高兴。”   
周瑜夹起饺子放进嘴里。融化后的糖浆伴着饺子皮味道其实并不太好，尤其是这饺子皮还混了一股子韭菜味。他几乎没有细嚼就吞了下去。   
他举起酒杯，说：“谢谢你们。”   
碰杯的时刻响起了尖锐的警报声，让吕蒙酝酿了很久的祝酒词卡在了半道。 

他们回来的时候一桌的饺子都凉透了。一群人只好聚在饭堂里面一边看电视一边等师傅把饺子做成锅贴。电视里面锣鼓喧天，比刚刚的枪弹声还要热闹得多。吕蒙递一把瓜子给周瑜的时候才发现对方已经靠着椅子睡着。   
“队长这是怎么了？”吕蒙纳闷。   
“让他歇着吧。”陆逊小声说，“我去拿个毯子，你们把声音调小点。等饺子来了记得叫他起来吃几个垫垫底。” 

第二天一早周瑜醒的时候觉得腰酸背痛，胃也一阵一阵的刺痛。他摸出自己的手机，发现有二十条未读信息。在一大堆拜年短信的中间，诸葛亮发来一条短信格外瞩目。他告诉他，报告已经写完了。   
周瑜估计他发这短信应该是带着些许的善意。虽然周瑜对他并没有一点感激的意思。正想给他回个信息，电话响了。   
是孙权。他第一句话就是：“实验失败，项目组取消。”   
周瑜对他的这个消息并不太惊讶。“你过年怎么都没回家？”   
“现在我在家里了。”   
“别想太多。好好过年吧。”   
“所长还跟我说，他们可能打算炸桥了。”   
“这我有心理准备。”   
孙权大概没想到周瑜会是这样平淡的反应。他过了一会儿，才重新开口。   
“还有一件事。妈打算去申请我哥的死亡宣告。可能要你们那边开个证明。这件事有点急。过几天我会过来一趟。”孙权声音听上去出奇的镇定，让周瑜怀疑他是不是事先演练过。   
“什么证明？”   
“证明他已经没有生存的可能。”   
周瑜停了一秒，说：“好。” 

一个星期后，周瑜在岗亭上透过狙击镜观察江的那一边。今天天气晴朗，万里无云，可以看到非常远的地方。他看到有一只丧尸走到一堵破墙边就不知该如何翻越过去，只能一直在原地一遍一遍地撞着墙，那样子有点滑稽。   
但周瑜笑不出来，他手指一扣，一枪打爆了他的脑袋。   
最近几天丧尸的攻击比较频繁，说是攻击，也不过只是走到门口而已。它们几乎还没来得及任何行动，就被打成了碎片。在正月里谁也不愿意成天守在岗亭这打丧尸。只有周瑜觉得这很充实。因为他知道这一切都不会太久了。   
就在他在瞄准镜里寻找下一个目标的时候，吕蒙在下面叫他下去，说军区的人来了。   
来的是个年纪很大的将军。周瑜认识他。当初孙策调到这里的时候他就劝过。后来周瑜来的时候他也没好脸色。   
他现在坐在周瑜的对面，脸上每一条深深的沟壑都带着严肃的，刻不容缓的味道。他清了清嗓子，一字一句地说：“我来是通知你们，请你们协助炸桥工作进行。”   
“什么时候？”周瑜问。   
“十五天以后。”   
“好。”   
“另外还有一件事，炸桥工作完成后，你们这个边防站会正式撤销，改为沿江散点岗哨。你回军区待命。”   
周瑜沉默地将军帽戴好，敬了个礼。整个过程他安静得像一块石头。 

这天夜里周瑜感觉自己像是变成了风，呼啸着，飞快地掠过熟悉的街道，景物的残像拖成了一条条彩带，悬浮在空间中。在这样的速度中他几近窒息。他紧紧地抱着孙策的腰，生怕自己哪怕只是稍微松了松手臂，眼前的一切都会消失得无影无踪。   
孙策的摩托最后停在了桥上。他摘下自己的头盔，闷热的空气里他连发梢都是潮乎乎的，湿透的黑背心贴在身上。周瑜目不转睛地看着他，直到孙策的手指贴上他发烫的脸。此时已经是深夜，大桥的灯光都已经熄灭，但半个城市的霓虹灯仍然亮着，桥上的一切都变成了浓浓的红豆沙般的颜色。很少车辆经过，只有拖着建筑材料泥头车轰轰地驶过。在这样的噪音和猛烈的江风中，周瑜一开始并没有听清孙策在跟他说些什么。   
孙策的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。湿热的气息伴随着呢喃的话语一起送进来。他说，公瑾，总有一天我们会回到对岸去。报父亲的仇。   
周瑜抱住他。十八岁的孙策已经比二十六岁的周瑜要小一号。周瑜知道这一切仍在梦中。那年他们的确来过这里，但只是为了看新建的大桥，那晚他们没有这样的对话。病毒还没有爆发。孙坚也没有死。而对岸，只是一片开发新区。   
周瑜拔枪顶在孙策的后心。扣动扳机的同时，他觉得自己的心脏也濒临破裂。

 

八 

初十以后站里陆陆续续来了很多人，一派热火朝天的繁忙景象。高性能的炸药被暂时放在站里。潮湿成了他们最大的敌人。   
孙权来的时候正好看到了赵云。他本来已经不太记得这个人的长相，对方却主动走过来跟他打招呼。   
“你没事了？”孙权问。   
“没事了。”赵云笑着说。“那天多亏你们关照。”   
孙权心想那晚自己明明什么也没干。“你在这干什么？”   
“插雷管什么的，做一些炸桥的准备工作。”赵云说完又有些懊恼，“我好像不该跟你说这个的。”   
“得了吧，我早就知道了。”孙权满不在乎地说。   
“对了，你和孔明先生在一个地方工作吧？”   
“嗯。但我们不常见面。你想干嘛？”   
赵云低头想了会儿，说：“也没什么，代我向他问个好吧。” 

周瑜拦下过路一个陌生面孔的士兵，要了根烟，叼在嘴上。   
“你这是干什么？”孙权问。   
“子明看我咳嗽老不见好，就没收了我那全部的存货。”周瑜掏出打火机，“其实根本不关这个事。”   
孙权一把把他手里的打火机抢走。“离炸药太近，还是别点火的好。还有，你抽那烟太差了。”   
“没办法，以前没钱买好烟。你哥一直抽那个。习惯了。”   
“我看你是不想干了。”   
“不，是不让我干了。”周瑜将烟小心地放回上衣口袋，“走吧，去我办公室，你要的东西在那里。” 

孙权捏着眼前这张薄薄的纸，终究还是把它折起来放进包里。他以为周瑜会露出一些悲伤乃至愤怒的表情，但是没有，周瑜几乎没有任何表情地在那张纸上按下了公章。   
“是不是你们拿着去法院，然后他们就会宣告孙策这个人已经死了？”周瑜平静地问。   
“不会，他们还要公告一段时间。”   
“这样的死亡也太漫长了。一般人只需要一秒乃至几分钟而已。”周瑜说，“他一定也不愿意看到自己死得这么麻烦。”   
孙权隐隐感到有些不安，“公瑾哥，你……”   
“上次孔明告诉我一件事。”周瑜打断他。“他说那边可能还有幸存者。”   
“这不可能。”孙权摇摇头。“没有人能在那里活下来。”   
“我一直在找。前天终于发现，的确有一个电波信号从那边发出。位置在诸葛亮说的那个地方附近。但是没办法确定具体位置。卫星地图上看，那一带没有一点生命迹象。”   
“也许只是撤退的时候留在那的什么装置而已。”孙权说。“一年了，如果他还活着，他早就能回来了。”   
“我也觉得是。”周瑜说。“可是从他跟我说要炸桥的时候，我就想做一件事情。这件事情我早就该做了。但之前都没有到最后关头。”   
孙权瞪了大了眼睛，他能猜到他指的是什么事情。   
“你不能……如果你做了，也许现在你已经死在了对岸。”   
“也可能我已经找到了你哥。把他带回来。所有的事情都解决了。”周瑜说，“虽然可能性最大的，最好的结局不过也就是他一颗子弹，我一颗子弹。”   
“所以你不应该去。”孙权说。   
“在这边我可以多活几年，也许不会很久。每天晚上做噩梦梦见你哥来杀了我。或者我杀了他。而我的愿望永远无法实现。”   
“你的愿望？”   
“对，起初我想替你哥守住这里。或者找到他，无论是把他带回来还是杀了他。但是一样都没做到。”周瑜低下头，捂住脸，“那么接下来我该做什么？”   
“很多事情。”孙权感到自己的眼眶又酸又涨。“世界上总有人需要你。”   
“你说的对。有人需要我。所以在桥炸断之前，我必须去。”周瑜递过来一张纸，“别哭，仲谋。”   
“我哥出事的时候你也说，还没有结束，不是哭的时候。”   
周瑜苦笑着用手指蹭了蹭自己干涩的眼角。“说明现在也还没有结束。”   
“那什么时候才会有结果？”   
“不知道。或许我只能一直这样走下去，没有目标，不知渴足，脚步蹒跚——变得和对岸的那些家伙没有区别了。”周瑜自嘲地说。他仰起头，靠着座椅，缓缓闭上眼睛。   
孙权很用力地擦了擦眼泪。“不一样。”他哽咽地说。但他再也想不出其他可以劝慰他的话，只能一再重复着这几个字。   
“你不一样。”

 

九

傍晚过后又下了一场雨，冰冷而潮湿的空气从窗户缝里面渗进来，很快填满了整间屋子。靠陆逊给他打来的两瓶热水，周瑜在办公室里面熬到了很晚，直到十二点以后，他打开抽屉，从里面拿出了一把钥匙。靠墙的柜子里面还放着一个包，包里能装的东西不多，但周瑜为此认真准备了一段时间。   
那辆车子停在靠近防线的地方。用油布严严实实地盖着。自上次全面消毒和整修之后它还从未被使用过。周瑜背着包走到它跟前，心情轻松得就像是童年的一次郊游。他一把掀开油布，看看油表上的数字。并不乐观。还好车后面有备用的汽油，但也不多。三十公里左右的路程，这点储备也许只够去。而回来的路怎么办，他已经不再去想。   
“谁？”   
周瑜朝着手电筒刺眼的灯光望去，是吕蒙。   
“您怎么在这里？”   
周瑜坐在车里没动。他将钥匙插进去。脚放在油门上。却没有踩下去。   
吕蒙站在车前，明晃晃的光照的周瑜连他的脸都看不清。但他知道，即使他踩下油门，吕蒙也不会让开。   
“子明。”   
吕蒙没有动。   
“子明，如果你拦下我的车，我会走路过去。”他说。“让开。”   
他们僵持了两分钟。吕蒙终于垂下手臂，走到车门前。   
“队长……”   
周瑜有些担忧地望着他。他觉得最好的办法是动用武力，这样吕蒙事后也好交差。只是很难保证不惊动其他人。   
但吕蒙只是将手里的手电筒塞到他手里。“拿着。”   
“我带了。子明。”   
“您拿着。总有用得到的时候。”   
吕蒙很执着地把手电筒推了回去。   
“谢谢你。”   
周瑜将手电筒放进包里。因为背包太满，他费了一点功夫才塞进去。   
“队长，保重。”吕蒙扒着车窗，即使没有灯光，周瑜也能看到他亮晶晶的眼睛，“我们等你回来。”   
周瑜笑着点点头说：“好。” 

爆破的那天晚上破天荒地打开了桥上的灯。在夜色中白色的大桥闪闪发光。诸葛亮站在铁丝网外看着它，冰冷的江风让他的脸庞几乎已经失去了知觉。   
他听到汽车引擎声在自己身旁慢慢熄灭。车里的人走下来，站在他身边。   
“他走了。”孙权说。   
“我知道。”诸葛亮转过头看着他。“子龙也走了。”   
“前几天我还在这见到他。他让我向你问好。”   
诸葛亮正要开口。不远处传来一声巨响。他们一起望向桥的方向。桥上的灯光闪了闪，然后完全熄灭，吞没在升腾起的烟尘之中。“哗啦”“哗啦”的重物落水声不断传来，溅起了江里特有的潮湿的腥气。   
然而桥还在。在城市暗红的灯光中那里仍然矗立着一个黑黝黝的长影子。   
“就这样就完了？”孙权有些吃惊，“我还以为整座桥都会被炸飞。”   
“就这么完了。”诸葛亮若有所思地说。“毕竟只是炸断其中的一截。将来我们还是要过去的。”   
孙权转过身来，“如果我是你，我就不会告诉他那个消息。”   
“为什么？”   
“他这是去送死。”   
“我拿走了他一个希望，自然要还给他一个。”诸葛亮手按在铁丝网上，仿佛这样可以离那座桥更近些，“你放心，他并不是去赴死。那个消息是真的。你哥也许还活着。”   
“桥都没有了。他们不可能回来。”孙权咬着牙说。   
“你别太小看他们。”诸葛亮说。“他们是你的哥哥。”   
孙权没有再说话。他打开自己的车门坐进去。   
“要不要吃饭，我请你。”诸葛亮仍然靠着那排长长的铁丝网。   
“啊？”   
“春节的时候冰箱里存了一抽屉的丸子，我一个人到现在也吃不完。”   
孙权的车门仍敞开着。他坐在里面，脸庞笼罩在一片阴影之中，过了很久也没有答应或是否决。这时吹来的江风已经带上了点火药的气味。诸葛亮闻着这股味道，忽然又想起了赵云。

 

十

一阵刺耳的铃声将孙策从睡梦中惊醒。这是他做的一个警报小装置，提醒他有入侵者。   
他懒洋洋地从床上爬起来，摸到床边的一把斧头掂了掂，又放回去，换成了一把弩枪。箭是他用铁罐头皮打出来的，这种材料并不稀缺——隔壁房间堆了半面墙的罐头。但他不打算浪费它们。他几乎只有被迫外出寻找物资的时候才会真正射击。如果只是意外闯进的一两只丧尸，他会在一旁静静等待它们离去。因为楼梯早就被毁掉，它们并没有攀爬的能力。   
孙策在房门上刻下一道新的划痕。他在这里已经呆了一年零二十六天。这是一个了不起的记录，他想。可惜无人知晓。   
房间外是一条漆黑的走廊。走廊已经被他们用木板封上，只留出三个很小的窗口，好让他们可以安全地观察和射击——那时甘宁和周泰还在，这对他们来说不算什么大工程。   
他透过射击口往外看，清晨的冷光照在一楼散落一地的木板和各种垃圾，以及陈旧的血迹上。视线范围内并没有任何会动的东西。他驾着弩，静静地等待着。灰尘从天花板上落下来，让他抖了抖眼睫。   
声音从一楼的东北角传来。有人正在移动。从鞋底和地面沙石摩擦的微妙声响孙策可以听出那个人正刻意地隐藏自己的脚步声。他的心剧烈地跳动起来。   
那不是丧尸，没有丧尸会掩盖自己的行踪。   
那人慢慢地向孙策的方向靠近。他大概已经看到了被破坏掉的楼梯的残骸，以及二层的射孔。孙策扣动扳机，弩箭击碎那人身旁的一堆汽水瓶子。玻璃破碎的清脆声响仿佛割开了半个空间，一股烟尘和霉味浮在空气里。   
那人身形微微一滞，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。孙策听见他断断续续地问，是谁？   
孙策没有急着回答他。他回房间拿了一卷绳梯，再走回楼梯的断口，蹲下身，把绳梯放下去。因为晨光熹微，底下的人看不清楚他的脸。但孙策能看见他冰冷的枪口闪着一点光芒。   
“我就知道你会来的。公瑾。”孙策说。 

周瑜爬上绳梯的时候，突然想起了自己曾经做过的许多个噩梦。他停了一下。直到孙策握着他的手把他拽上去。他的手暖而粗糙，几乎不能更真实。眼前这个孙策比他任何一个梦里的都要邋遢和苍老。但轮廓依然是英俊的。   
“把枪放下吧。”孙策说。   
“不。”   
孙策握住他拿枪的手，拇指仔细地摩挲着他光滑的手背。“别担心。这里是安全的。”   
但周瑜依然没有放开枪。   
“你刚刚咳得很厉害。”孙策嗅到了他嘴里散发出的血腥气。“脸色也很差。”   
“没事。只是药吃完了。”周瑜虚弱地笑了笑，“你看上去也不怎么样。到底怎么活下来的？”   
“反正就是没死成。”孙策说，“怎么只有你一个人？”   
“只有我一个人。”   
孙策瞬间明白了他的意思。“你不怕回去上军事法庭？”   
“我们可能回不去了。”周瑜深吸了一口气。“我找你还是耽误了点时间，两天前他们炸断了桥。”   
“没关系，我们可以游回去。”   
“车也没油了，我们只能走路过去。”   
“我这有辆自行车。虽然上次想跑回去的时候扎漏了一个车胎。”   
“你一共失败了几次？”   
“六次。”孙策说，“不会有第七次了。有你在，什么都没关系了。”他捏着周瑜的下巴吻了下去。 

他想自己的胡子大概没刮干净，把周瑜的脸给刺痛了。   
作为报复，周瑜滚烫的的眼泪很快就砸在了他的脸上。

、

 

【番外】人间 

八月份的第一个周末这个城市电视上播报了台风警报，闷热的空气里靠江的地方能隐隐闻到一股腐臭的味道。诸葛亮骑着单车经过街道的时候被空调滴下来的水淋了一路。以至于他看到赵云的时候，情不自禁地理了理湿漉漉的头发。   
赵云站在他们家门口。看样子已经等了很久。他穿着一件普通的T恤，身姿依然很挺拔。   
诸葛亮已经记不起上一次看到赵云是什么时候了。或许是在两年前。赵云看上去没什么变化。诸葛亮想，他从第一次见他起几乎就没有变过。   
如果有人要来窃取军事机密的话肯定会从诸葛亮柜子里一个铁皮饼干盒子里放的那些明信片来入手研究。虽然来自一个地方，但从寄出日期的间隔来看，诸葛亮可以猜到他这期间曾经去了许多地方执行任务。也许就在自己所在的这座城市，也可能是在地球的另一端。简直像电影里面的超人一样。而诸葛亮过去这五年一共只出去旅游过二十天。   
“你怎么来了？上次还没说呢。”诸葛亮边开门边问。   
“上面突然放了个假。就今天，一天。”   
诸葛亮抬头看看天，一大团乌云遮住了太阳。   
“你们要过江了吧。”诸葛亮漫不经心地说。   
赵云眉头一皱，把手指竖在唇边，警觉地观察了一下周围，然后将诸葛亮推进房间，合上门。   
“军师你怎么知道的？”   
“每天晚上都有那么多泥头车开到桥那边，吵得人半夜三更也睡不着觉。修桥这么大的事情，哪里瞒得住。再加上你又出现在这里。”   
赵云笑了笑。“是您太聪明了。” 

几年来诸葛亮的电视大了几个号，电视柜里的游戏机升了几个档次。除此之外没有任何区别。   
“军师你都买得起这么多机子了，怎么还骑那么破的自行车。”赵云隔着电视柜门看里面全机种，“而且您明明就会开车。”   
诸葛亮看了他一眼说：“平时去研究所有班车。驾照闲的没事的时候考的，为了找工作方便。……你干嘛不坐下？”   
赵云这才在那张旧沙发上坐下。 

有时候诸葛亮甚至觉得赵云这个人像是活在一个虚构的世界里，他聪明，但又简单，像是诸葛亮电视柜里那一堆动作游戏封面的英雄一样从不迷茫，一往无前。诸葛亮常常想起他们在江那边的那段时间，因为恐惧和冲击他现在已经想不起太多的细节，只记得总有这样一个夜里，赵云坐在驾驶座上，眼神清澈得像明朗的月光。他握着方向盘，时不时地说和诸葛亮说几句话，语气轻松得像去郊游一样轻松。而即使沉默也是舒适的，仿佛这条路可以永远这样平稳地开下去。   
诸葛亮的脸上突然感到一丝凉意，原来雨已经打进来了。赵云站起来，关上每一扇窗。以前也有一次也是这样下着雨的天气，诸葛亮出门的时候忘记关窗户，回家的时候发现从沙发到地板都湿了一片。窗台上的那张明信片已经浸透了水，一个字也看不清楚。诸葛亮将它捡起来晾干。他从小就聪明过人，但他之前并不知道自己其实已经可以背下赵云寄来的每张明信片的内容。 

“这次行动完毕，丧尸应该就彻底解决了。”窗外滂沱的大雨和呼啸的风声让赵云的声音变得有些微弱。   
“是啊，到时候我很有可能要失业了。”诸葛亮懒散地靠着沙发说，声音里并没有任何遗憾。   
赵云往他身边靠了靠，“那您打算做什么？”   
“小时候想长大当科学家。现在我已经有点当腻了。说不定以后会去当个老师什么的。”诸葛亮转过头来看着赵云，“你呢”   
赵云想了想，“我大概很快就会退役，那时候江那边也安宁下来了。我会回去。”   
雨打得窗户咔咔作响，屋子里面一片灰暗。窗户上雨点半透明的，灰色的影子落在地面上，还有赵云的脸庞上。诸葛亮甚至有了伸手去擦一擦的欲望。然后赵云又一动，脸完全笼罩在了阴影里。诸葛亮发现那是因为他再靠近了一点。   
“军师。”赵云说。但是诸葛亮等了很久，也没有等到他接下去的话。   
诸葛亮笑了一下，把手按在赵云的手背上。赵云好像吃了一惊，但仍然没有动。   
诸葛亮好像是自言自语一样轻轻地说：“那边也会需要老师或者科学家吧……”   
赵云沉默了半晌，最后手一翻，抓住了诸葛亮的手。 

半夜的时候诸葛亮被一声巨响惊醒。他走到客厅窗户往外一看，发现原来是楼底下的树被吹倒了。他还没走回房间，就听见黑暗中传来赵云的声音：“军师？”   
诸葛亮走过去，坐在沙发旁，“你怎么还没睡？”   
赵云摇摇头，“睡不着。”   
诸葛亮心想台风要是不走，兴许赵云的假期还会延长一点。他试着把手放在赵云的肩膀上，然后慢慢收紧臂弯。赵云没有抗拒。   
“想什么呢？”诸葛亮问。   
赵云转过头来，诸葛亮只能看到他晶亮的眼睛。   
“我在想，到了那边的话，大概短期内都没有给您打游戏的条件了。”赵云小心翼翼地说。

 

【番外】水下先生 

从车站到研究所只有短短五分钟的步程，但周瑜的伞并没有撑过三十秒钟便在狂风中折断了骨架。   
他扔掉伞，在大雨中以最快的速度跑进大楼，仍被淋了个透潮。衣服一路滴滴答答地淌下水来，又被研究所里的冷气吹得冰凉。在电梯口他撞上已经下班了的孙权。   
孙权用一种耐人寻味的眼神打量了他一下，开口说：“公瑾哥，你这样可不太好。”   
周瑜用疑问的目光看着他。   
孙权又说：“我哥难得回来一趟，你这么衣冠不整地去见他，有失礼节啊。”   
周瑜从口袋里掏出手帕，虽然手帕也已湿透，他仍用它来擦了擦鼻子。“你哥回来了？”   
“今天早上就回来了。下午过来找你，我告诉他你今天值夜班。”孙权递给他一张纸巾。“他要给你个惊喜……所以别说是我说的。” 

七楼的监控室暗着灯，但是门并没有锁。屋里空空荡荡的，一面墙的屏幕散发出灰白色的光，打在干净的地板上。周瑜往前走了两步，忽然有人从背后扑了过来。周瑜敏捷地一闪，抓着那人的手臂往后一拧。那人好像是笑了一声，顺从地任由周瑜制着他，突然抬脚将周瑜勾倒，按着他的肩膀把他压在地上。   
“怎么淋成这样。”孙策手放在周瑜冰凉的脸颊上，擦了擦。   
周瑜捏住他的手腕把他甩到一边，挣扎着爬起来去开灯。没跑两步又被孙策搂着腰摁在地上。孙策咬了咬他的耳廓，像是失望又像是忿忿地说：“你好像一点也不惊讶。”   
衣服里裹夹着冰冷的湿气贴上皮肤，让周瑜哆嗦了一下，他几乎没能感受到孙策身体的热度。“地板太凉，你先让我起来？”周瑜耐着性子说。   
孙策犹豫了一下，终于从他身上起来。周瑜打开灯。他发现刚刚自己躺下的地方已经留下了一块人形的水渍。孙策的军装衬衣胸前也被打湿了一块。   
“你这次回来多久？”周瑜问。   
“就一天。”   
周瑜看上去好像没有特别欣喜也没有特别遗憾。这让孙策感到有点沮丧。   
“你不想见到我？”他凑过去问。   
“想。”周瑜平静地说，“但我得先换身衣服。”他打开墙角的储物柜，拿出一套制服。   
“我还以为你们会穿着这个上班呢。”孙策说。“虽然没有军装好，但你穿也挺好看。”   
“那是外面人来才穿的。”周瑜拎着衣服往门外走，又被孙策拦了下来。   
孙策有点不怀好意地把一只手放在周瑜的肩膀上，顺着潮湿的布料，手指慢慢移到了周瑜的脖颈上。“我来帮你换怎么样？”   
周瑜抓住他的手。脸上仍然没有一点表情。   
孙策皱了皱眉，他终于有点生气了。   
“我这是上班时间。”周瑜察觉到他的不满，用手肘捅了捅孙策，“你回头看看后面的监视屏，第三排最右边那个屏幕。”   
孙策抬头一看，自己和周瑜的影像正清清楚楚地显示在上面。一个红点在天花板上一闪，一闪。   
他认真盯着屏幕看了一会儿，说：“其实还是有死角的。如果我们把柜子往外挪一点，就可以挡住墙角了。” 

被压在墙上的时候周瑜有些喘不过气来。孙策咬他的脖子。周瑜的皮肤是冷的，有一股雨水混合着沐浴露的清香。孙策叹了口气，拍了拍周瑜的脸颊，“你故意的吧？洗了澡才过来。”   
周瑜微微一笑，低下头，温柔地吻着孙策的额头。他的嘴唇染上了孙策的体温，刚刚的冷淡像雾一样散去。孙策紧紧地抱着周瑜的腰，很长时间都没有动作。因为潮湿衣物贴着身体的不适感，周瑜主动解开自己的一颗扣子。   
“别动。”孙策说，“我想就这么抱你一会儿。”   
周瑜皱眉。“怎么了？”   
孙策抬起头，眼神明亮。他拨开周瑜额角湿漉漉的头发。   
“你还记得我们过江的时候吗。水很冷，冻的骨头都疼。你还病着。”   
“是很冷。”   
“游到江堤的时候你嘴唇都冻紫了，看上去好像随时都会沉下去。”   
“胡说，我没那么弱。”周瑜抗议道。   
孙策继续说：“我一手抱着你，一手举着电筒给岸上发信号。那天江面风平浪静，你浑身都湿透了，就像现在一样。”   
周瑜听着听着有点不对，“那我在干什么？”   
“你不记得了？”   
周瑜想了想，“这些肯定都是你编的。我只记得那天水很冷。”   
“所以说你那个时候昏过去了。”孙策把脸埋在周瑜的肩窝。“你也一定不知道，后来在医院里接到你病危通知书的时候，我有多害怕。”   
“我知道的，你都说了八百遍了。”   
“不过在江上的时候，我并不害怕一起沉下去。”   
周瑜脸好像是红了一下，“你今天话可真多。”他扯开孙策的衬衣，狠狠地咬孙策的锁骨。   
孙策听话地闭上了嘴。 

事后孙策抬手擦了擦周瑜额头上的汗，粗鲁而亲昵地咬着周瑜的耳垂说：“你不知道刚刚我有多想射在里面。”   
“你敢。”周瑜倚着墙喘息。他腿放下来，赤脚踩在孙策的军靴上。孙策吃痛地哼了一声，又狠狠地把他压在了墙上。   
周瑜的脸仍因为情热而微微发红。他推了推孙策。孙策却把他压的更紧，他捡起地上那套干净的制服套在周瑜身上，一边□□子一边笑着说：“你穿这个真挺好看的。”   
周瑜用头撞了他一下。孙策往后退了一步，又被周瑜拽着领子拉了回来。“小心摄像头。”   
“外面雨真大，我可能回不去了。”孙策翻出纸巾，开始帮他擦拭身体。“你怎么不问我回来干什么？”   
“你这么半天也没忙着得瑟，就说明要保密。我虽然被开了，但部队纪律还是知道的。”   
“其实我不说，你也能猜到的吧？”孙策说。   
周瑜没有回答，只是轻轻踹他一脚，穿好裤子。“我去看看监控录像有没有拍下什么。”   
“唉。”孙策懒散地趴在桌子上，叹了口气。   
“怎么了？”周瑜仍然目不转睛地盯着屏幕。   
“别看屏幕啦，屏幕哪有我好看。”   
“等等，很快了。我可不想因为这种事情被开除。”   
“你还怕被开除？谁都看得出来，让你来研究所当警卫是大材小用了。”   
“我被部队除了名，还差点去坐牢，能找到个肯收我的地方就不错了。”周瑜冷冷地说。   
孙策望着周瑜的背影沉默了好一阵子，才开口说：“对不起。”   
周瑜转过身，似乎是在等孙策看他。但是孙策把脸埋进了臂弯，像是一只疲倦了的大猫。周瑜走过去，手指温柔地揉着孙策的头发。“我从来没有后悔过去找你。”   
“我知道。”孙策抬起头，扯着周瑜的领子把他拉下来，两个人额头轻轻碰在了一起。   
“我要过江去了。”孙策低低地说。   
“嗯。”周瑜闭上眼睛。“这次我还是不能和你一起去。”   
“没关系。”   
“如果你敢再丢一次，我也一样会把你找回来的。”   
“好。”孙策笑着亲了亲周瑜的鼻子。   
“……孙策。”   
“嗯？”   
“你又忘了摄像头。”周瑜挫败地说。   
“明天让仲谋来技术支援一下。”孙策仍然没有放开他。“再说等我回来，你估计就要换份工作了。”   
周瑜挣扎了几下没有挣开他，终于泄气地搂着孙策的脖子，“都三十的人了……” 

雨还在下。雨声好像有一种催眠的作用。室内的光使窗户上的水流变得闪闪发光，但其余的什么也看不见，仿佛大雨已将建筑淹没。周瑜闭上眼睛。也许是雨声让他有一种身处水下的错觉。孙策刚刚说的情景好像变得越发清晰起来。他们长久地拥抱在水中。一切都既喧嚣而又宁静。   
过了很久以后周瑜拍了拍靠在自己肩上的人，“你折腾大半夜了，明天还要回去，是不是该去睡觉了？”   
孙策没有回答。他已经睡着了。 

第二天早上周瑜下班，在早餐铺买豆浆的时候他听到远处传来了轰轰的响声。他静静地站在那里仔细听那声音逐渐远去，露出了一个微笑。   
他提着昨晚的脏衣服往车站走去。太阳这时才刚刚升起。

 

完


End file.
